Tragedja Koroska/07
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ VII. Nie było nic na ich drodze, kiedy tak ciągle posuwali się naprzód, coby dało poznać, że nie jest to już to samo miejsce, w którem wczoraj wieczorem zastał ich zachód. Pas fantastycznych, czarnych pagórków z pomarańczowemi plamami piasku, — dobrze im znane obramowanie rzeki, — już się dawno skończyło. Teraz leżała na wszystkie strony bura, falista, żwirowata pustynia, bałwany o grzywach z utoczonych, lśniących krzemieni, gdzieniegdzie z lichą kępką trawki wielbłądziej. I tak było aż po skraj widnokręgu, do owej wzniesionej nieco linji błękitnawych wzgórz. Słońce nie stało dotąd bardzo wysoko, dzięki czemu nie było jeszcze wczorajszego kłującego światła i cały rozległy, płowy krajobraz w liljowej oprawię występował w nieskazitelnie czystem i suchem powietrzu. Długa karawana wlokła się pod takt ociężałych kroków wielbłądów pociągowych. Daleko na skrzydłach jechały podjazdy, przepatrując pustynię za sobą, z rękami przy oczach.. Z odległości wyglądało to, jak gdyby dzidy i karabiny wyrastały z samych postaci arabów, proste i cienkie, niby druty do pończoch. „Zdaniem pana, jak daleko jesteśmy od Nilu?“ — zapytał Cochrane. Jechał z głową wciśniętą w ramiona i wzrokiem utkwionym badawczo we wschodnim skraju widnokręgu. „Z dobre pięćdziesiąt mil“ — odpowiedział Belmont. „Nie sądzę“ — zaprzeczył pułkownik. — „Nie jechaliśmy naogół dłużej nad piętnaście czy szesnaście godzin, a wielbłąd, o ile nie idzie kłusa, nie robi więcej niż pół trzeciej mili na godzinę. Byłoby to razem dopiero czterdzieści mil, ale i tak się boję, że na odbicie już jest za daleko. Nie wiem, czyśmy wiele wskórali przez tę zwłokę. Na co możemy jeszcze liczyć? Niema co, trzeba się będzie pogodzić z losem.“ „Nigdy w życiu!“ — uniósł się mężny irlandczyk. — „Jeszcze mamy masę czasu do południa. Hamilton i Hedley z Korpusu Wielbłądziego to zuchy chłopaki, napewno lecą za nami jak strzała. Przytem ich nie hamują wielbłądy pociągowe, może pan polegać na nich. Byłem przecie u nich na obiedzie onegdaj i opowiadali mi, jakie mają środki przeciwko napadom, tak że według mnie z zupełnem zaufaniem możemy zawierzyć im życie.“ „Wolno panu ufać, — ja, co do mnie, nie mam zbyt wielkich nadziei“ — odparł Cochrane. — „Inna rzecz, że musimy nadrabiać miną wobec pań. Widzę, że Tippy Tilly jest porządny chłopiec i dotrzymał słowa, bo tych pięciu murzynów i dwóch białych z nimi, to muszą być ludzie o których mówił. Trzymają się wszyscy razem, to prawda, ale nie wiem, w jaki sposób mogliby nam pomódz.“ „Dostałem z powrotem pistolet“ — szepnął Belmont, a jego mocny kwadratowy podbródek wydawał się w tej chwili wykuty z granitu. — „Jeżeli tylko ośmielą się zbliżyć do kobiet, położę własnoręcznie tych wszystkich trzech, a potem już będziemy mogli umrzeć łatwiej.“ „Kochany z pana człowiek“ — rzekł Cochrane i jechali dalej w milczeniu. Wogóle nikt nie miał ochoty do rozmowy. Padła na nich senna odrętwiałość, jakby po narkotyku. — „To przyrodzenie samo ma dla nas swoje własne uśmierzające środki, ilekroć jakieś wrażenie zbyt silnie wstrząśnie nam nerwy. Myśleli o przyjaciołach swoich i o dawnem życiu w sposób, w jaki je zawsze widzimy, kiedy się już dopełniło. Nieuchwytna słodycz mieszała się z grozą ich przeznaczeń. Pełni byli jednocześnie rozpaczy i ciszy. „Tu jest djabelnie pięknie“ — zauważył, rozglądając się, pułkownik. — „Miałem zawsze przeczucie, że umrę w poczciwej, rudej, prawdziwie londyńskiej mgle. Nie można było zrobić gorszej zamiany.“ „A ja zawsze chciałam umrzeć we śnie“ — rzekła Sadie. — „Jak to musi być cudownie, obudzić się i znaleźć w innym świecie! Pamiętam dotąd wiersz, który Hetty Smith deklamowała na pensji. „Nie mów dobranoc, ale życz mi powitania w jakiejś piękniejszej krainie.“ Purytanka ciotka pokiwała głową na tę myśl. „Straszna to rzecz stanąć nieprzygotowanym przed obliczem Stwórcy.“ „W śmierci tylko rozłączenie jest straszne“ — sprostowała pani Belmont. — „Gdybyśmy mogli umierać jednocześnie z tymi, których kochamy, mielibyśmy co najwyżej wrażenie, że zmieniamy mieszkanie.“ „Jeżeliby miało przyjść nawet najgorsze“ — zapewnił mąż, — „nie będziemy rozłączeni. Pójdziemy wszyscy razem i spotkamy, czekających po tamtej stronie, Browna, Headingly’ego i księdza. Francuz wzruszył ramionami. Nie wierzył w życie poza grobowe, ale zazdrościł katolickiej parze, że może te rzeczy brać tak dosłownie. Śmiać mu się chciało na myśl, iż jego przyjaciele z Cafe Cubat powiedzą, że położył życie za wiarę chrześcijańską. Chwilami bawiło go to, chwilami drażniło niewypowiedzianie, więc jechał w nastroju, przerzucającym się ze śmiechu w rozpacz, a cały czas tulił i pieścił chorą rękę, jak matka. Skroś burej, żwirowatej pustyni widać było od pewnego czasu długi żółty pas, ciągnący się z północy na południe, jak daleko oko sięga. Była to wstęga piaszczysta, nie szersza niż na kilkaset jardów, a w niektórych tylko miejscach dochodząca do ośmiu lub dziesięciu stóp wysokości. Ale więźniowie zauważyli ze zdziwieniem, że arabowie pokazują ją sobie z wyrazem najwyższego zakłopotania i że zatrzymują się, doszedłszy do owego pasa, jakby nad brzegiem nieprzebytej rzeki. Był to jasny, pyłki piasek, który przy najlżejszym powiewie unosił się w powietrze, kołując jak chmura komarów. Emir Abderrahman spróbował wjechać weń wielbłądem, ale zwierzę po paru krokach stanęło, drżąc ze strachu. Dwaj wodzowie rozmawiali ze sobą przez chwilę, poczem cała karawana pociągnęła na południe, zostawiając pas piaszczysty po lewej ręce. „Co to znaczy?“ — zapytał Belmont dragomana który akurat jechał koło niego. „Lotne piaski“ — odpowiedział Manzor. — „Co pewien czas wiatr je nanosi w jakieś miejsce, tak jak tutaj. Jutro, jeżeli zawieje, może nie zostać ani pyłku, ale wszystko pójdzie w powietrze. Arabowie muszą nieraz nakładać po pięćdziesiąt i sto mil, żeby okrążyć zaspę. Gdyby próbowali przebić się, wielbłądy połamałyby nogi, a oni mogliby się podusić w zawierusze.“ „Jaki to długi może być pas?“ „Nie można wiedzieć.“ „Widzi pan, panie pułkowniku, dla nas to się dobrze składa. Im dłuższa wydma, tem lepiej dla wypoczętych wielbłądów“ — i po raz setny obejrzał się za siebie po nieogarnionym widnokręgu. Leżała za nimi wielka, głucha, brunatna pustynia, ale ani śladu błysku stali czy białych hełmów za któremi tak tęsknili. Bardzo prędko wyszło na jaw niebezpieczeństwo nowej przeszkody. Zakotłowało się odrazu w powietrzu bez żadnego powodu, jak gdyby w pustym pokoju ktoś dmuchnął w smugę kurzu. Ciekawa rzecz, że chociaż chwilami zaspa była tak wąska, iż można ją było przesadzić jednym susem, arabowie jeszcze woleli nadkładać setki mil, niż zaryzykować przejście. Kiedy znaleźli się znowu na pewnym gruncie, zacięto wielbłądy i karawana puściła się truchtem, przez co nieszczęśni jeńcy zaczęli się kurczyć i podrygiwać w komiczny i godny pożałowania sposób. Na razie było to dosyć zabawne i uśmiechali się do siebie, ale wkrótce zabawa stała się męczarnią: ból we wszystkich kościach, łamanie w krzyżu, które wkrótce okazało się nie do zniesienia. „Nie mogę już wytrzymać, Sadie“ — żaliła się panna Adams. — „To nad moje siły. Spadnę.“ „Nie, nie, ciociu, możesz sobie coś złamać, upadając. Jeszcze trochę cierpliwości, może się zatrzymają.“ „Niech pani się przechyli w tył i trzyma siodła za sobą“ — pośpieszył z radą pułkownik. „Zobaczy pani, że będzie o wiele mniej podrzucało“. — Zdjął woal z kapelusza i związawszy końce, wsunął go na przednią kulę siodła. — „Niech pani włoży nogą w tę pętlicę, będzie pani miała wrażenie, że to strzemię“. Ulga była natychmiastowa, to też Stephens zrobił to samo dla Sadie. Ale w tej samej chwili jeden z wycieńczonych wielbłądów obsunął się z łomotem, zesztywniałe nogi szeroko upadły na piasek, jakby zupełnie ze sobą niezwiązane i karawana powróciła do poprzedniego umiarkowanego tempa. „Czy to nowa ławica lotnych piasków?“ — spytał niespodzianie pułkownik. „Nie, to coś białego“ — zauważył Belmont. — „Manzor, słuchaj, co to widać przed nami?“. Ale dragoman pokręcił głową. „Nie wiem, co to jest, panie. Nigdy w życiu nic podobnego nie widziałem“. Prosto, jak strzelił, z północy na południe, biegła biała linja, jakby ją kto kredą narysował na bronzowej tablicy. Była bardzo wąska, ale ciągnęła się bez przerwy od krańca do krańca widnokręgu. Tippy Tilly powiedział coś do dragomana. „To wielka droga karawan,“ — powtórzył Manzor. „A dlaczego w takim razie jest biała? „Od kości“. Zdawało się nieprawdopodobne, a jednak było prawdą, bo kiedy przyjechali bliżej, zobaczyli trakt wyżłobiony przez długie jazdy, a tak całkowicie zasypany kośćmi, że wyglądał jak nieprzerwana biała wstęga. Czaszki zwierzęce były wszędzie rozsiane, a żebra leżały tak blizko jedne drugich, że chwilami robiły wrażenie szkieletu potwornego węża. Nieskończony gościniec błyszczał w słońcu jakby wybrukowany kością słoniową. Od tysiącoleci był to główny trakt przez pustynię i przez cały ten czas suche, nieskazitelne powietrze konserwowało wszystkie stworzenia, które padły w szeregach niezliczonych karawan. Nie dziw więc, że prawie niepodobna było jechać tędy, nie depcząc po kościotrupach. „To musi być droga, o której mówiłem“ — powiedział Stephens. — „Pamiętam, że zaznaczałem ją na mapie, którą przygotowałem dla pań. Baedecker pisze, że wyszła z użycia, odkąd, z zapanowaniem derwiszów, zamarł wszelki handel, ale swego czasu był to wielki trakt, którym sprowadzano skóry i gumę z Darfuru do Dolnego Egiptu“. Widok nie zbudził zbytniego zainteresowania, — zanadto byli przejęci swoim własnym losem. Karawana skręciła na południe wzdłuż starego szlaku, a ta koścista Kalwarja wydała im się godną aleją, wiodącą do przewidywanego końca. Utrudzone wielbłądy i utrudzeni jeźdźcy wlekli się razem ku swojej opłakanej mecie. W miarę, jak się zbliżał krytyczny moment, który miał zadecydować o ich losie, pułkownik Cochrane, trapiony myślą o tem, co może czekać kobiety, postanowił zrzucić dumę z serca i zasięgnąć rady renegata dragomana. Był to lichy człowiek i tchórz, ale w każdym razie był ze wschodu i rozumiał arabski sposób patrzenia na rzeczy. Dzięki zmianie religji znalazł się w bliższem zetknięciu z derwiszami i może słyszał ich poufne rozmowy. Sztywna, arystokratyczna natura Cochrane’a walczyła ze sobą ciężko, zanim zdobył się na to, aby zwrócić się po radę do takiego człowieka, a kiedy się nareszcie przełamał, uczynił to tonem najbardziej cierpkim i nieżyczliwym, jaki tylko można pomyśleć. „Znasz tych szubrawców i masz ten sam pogląd na sprawy“ — mówił. — „Nasz interes wymaga, żeby jeszcze przeciągnąć rzecz o dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Wtedy już wszystko jedno, co nas spotka, bo będziemy za granicami możliwej odsieczy. Ale jak możnaby jeszcze zwlec do jutra?“ „Zna pan moją radę“ — odparł dragoman — „jużem ją panu przedstawił. Jeżeli państwo wszyscy zrobią to, co ja, napewno żywi znajdą się w Chartumie. Jeżeli nie, niewątpliwie z życiem nie wyjdziecie już z najbliższego postoju“. Brwi zbiegły się nad orlim nosem pułkownika i chude jego policzki zaszły gniewną łuną. Przez chwilę jechał w milczeniu, bo z natury był niezmiernie porywczy, co w obecnem przejściu jeszcze się zaostrzyło. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim zdołał się zmusić do odpowiedzi. „O tem nie mówmy“ — odezwał się wreszcie. — „Są rzeczy możliwe i niemożliwe. Ta jest niemożliwa“. „Przecie wystarczy udawać“. „Dosyć o tem“ — przerwał szorstko pułkownik. Manzor wzruszył ramionami. „Po co się pan mnie pyta, kiedy się pan gniewa, jak odpowiadam. Jeżeli pan nie chce zrobić, jak radzę, to niech pan sam coś wymyśli. Zresztą nie może pan zaprzeczyć, że robiłem dla państwa, co mogłem“. „Nie gniewam się“ — odpowiedział pułkownik po chwili, łagodniejszym już głosem — “ale toby znaczyło grzęznąć jeszcze bardziej, a nie szukać wyjścia. Ja mam taką myśl. Możesz, jeżeli zechcesz, dać do zrozumienia temu księdzu czy mulle, który się do nas wybiera, że my naprawdę trochę już zmiękliśmy na tym punkcie. Zastanawiając się nad naszem położeniem, sądzę, że niema w tem nic podejrzanego. A potem, kiedy przyjdzie, możemy odegrać komedję i niby to naprawdę udawać zainteresowanych, prosić o dalsze wyjaśnienia i w ten sposób przewlec sprawę o dzień czy dwa. Jak myślisz, czy to nie byłoby najlepsze wyjście?“ „Niech pan robi jak pan uważa za właściwe“ — rzekł Manzor. — „Ja już panu powiedziałem, co myślę. Jeżeli pan chce, żebym pomówił z mułłą, zrobię to naturalnie. To ten gruby, niski jegomość z siwą brodą, na brunatnym wielbłądzie. Muszę pana uprzedzić, że ma między nimi sławę jako specjalista od nawracania i jest wielce dumny z tego, to też lepiej, żeby nawracając państwa, nie czuł, że robi wam krzywdę“. „Więc powiedz mu w takim razie, że jesteśmy zupełnie gotowi,“ — mówił pułkownik. — „Nie przypuszczam, aby padre mógł był zajść tak daleko, ale teraz, kiedy umarł, możemy sobie pozwolić na podobną przesadę. Pomów z nim, Manzorze, a jak się dobrze sprawisz, chętnie zapomnimy ci przeszłość. Przy sposobności: czy Tippy Tilly nic ci nie mówił?“ „Nie, panie. Zebrał swoich ludzi, ale dotąd nie widzi, w jaki sposób mógłby państwu pomódz“. „I ja też nie widzę. No, idź do mułły, a ja powiem innym, cośmy uradzili“. Jeńcy wszyscy przystali na plan pułkownika, z wyjątkiem panny Adams, która kategorycznie odmówiła okazania jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania dla wiary mahometańskiej. „Za stara już jestem, jak się pokazuje, aby zgiąć kolano przed Baalem,“ — mówiła. Największem ustępstwem, do jakiego udało się ją nakłonić, było, że nie będzie się jawnie sprzeciwiała niczemu, co mają mówić towarzysze. „A kto będzie dyskutował z tym księdzem?“ — zapytał Fardet, kiedy jechali wszyscy razem dla omówienia przedmiotu. — „Jest bardzo ważne, żeby to wyglądało zupełnie naturalnie, bo jeżeli pozna, że idzie nam jedynie o zwłokę, nie będzie chciał wogóle z nami mówić“. „Myślę, że będzie mówił pułkownik, ponieważ to jego pomysł“ — odpowiedział Belmont. „Proszę mi wybaczyć“ — zawołał francuz. — „Nie chcę nic powiedzieć przeciwko naszemu kochanemu pułkownikowi, ale niepodobna, żeby jeden człowiek był do wszystkiego. Cała rzecz na nic będzie, jeżeli on to weźmie na siebie. Mułła go przejrzy na wylot.“ „Czyż tak?“ — zapytał pułkownik z urazą. „Tak, drogi panie, niewątpliwie, bo, jak wszyscy pana rodacy, mało pan okazuje sympatji dla przekonań innych ludów i to jest wasza wielka narodowa wada“. „O! tylko proszę bez polityki“ — przerwał niecierpliwie Belmont. „To nie polityka. To czysto praktyczna rada. Jak może pułkownik wmówić w mułłę, że jest ciekaw jego religji, kiedy naprawdę niema dla niego na świecie wiary poza kapliczką, w której się wychował? Mam właśnie co do pułkownika specjalne przekonanie, że nie jest nic a nic hipokrytą i nie potrafiłby tak grać, żeby oszukać tego araba“. Pułkownik jechał mocno sztywny i z niewyraźną twarzą człowieka, który nie wie, czy słucha komplementów czy obelg. „Może pan sam z nim rozmawiać, jeżeli pan sobie tego życzy“ — wycedził w końcu. „Przypuszczam, że najwięcej mam do tego danych, ponieważ jednakowo odnoszę się do wszystkich religji. Jeżeli pytam, to dlatego, że naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, a nie, że gram komedię“. „Mam wrażenie, że faktycznie będzie najwłaściwiej, jeżeli pan Fardet podejmie się tej roli“ — zawyrokowała pani Belmont i to rozstrzygnęło sprawę. Słońce stało już wysoko i szkielety na drodze bieliły się w oślepiający sposób. I znowu męczarnia pragnienia opadła garstkę rozbitków i znowu, gdy jechali z językami jak kłody i z wyschłem na kość podniebieniem, jak zjawa niebieska zamigotał przed nimi salon Koroska, zobaczyli śnieżny obrus i kartę win przy każdem nakryciu, długie szyje butelek i syfony na kredensiku. Sadie, która dotąd trzymała się doskonale, odrazu zaczęła kaprysić, a jej histeryczne krzyki i niewytłómaczony śmiech okropnie drażniły im nerwy. Ciotka i Stephens czynili, co mogli, aby ją uspokoić, aż póki przemęczona, wyczerpana dziewczyna nie wpadła w jakiś stan pomiędzy snem a omdleniem; zwiesiła się przez siodło tak, że jeśli nie spadła, to tylko dzięki kochającym ramionom, co ją z obu stron podtrzymywały. Wielbłądy pociągowe były zupełnie tak samo zmordowane, jak jeźdźcy i raz po raz trzeba je było chwytać za sznurki od zaprzęgu, żeby nie upadły. Od skraju do skraju zataczał się wielki łuk nieskazitelnego błękitu, a po jego potwornej wklęsłości czołgało się nieubłagane słońce, jak wspaniałe, ale okrutne bóstwo, które obiatę cierpień człowieka uważa za swoje odwieczne prawo. Jechali zawsze jeszcze wzdłuż starego traktu handlowego, ale nadzwyczaj powoli i kilkakrotnie emirowie podjeżdżali we dwóch z bardzo poważną twarzą, patrząc na zmaltretowane wielbłądy i ich pół żywych jeźdźców. Najgorsza wywłoka był wielbłąd, na którym jechał jeden z rannych żołnierzy sudańskich. Utykał szkaradnie skutkiem nadwerężonego ścięgna i jedynie ciągłą chłostą można go było utrzymać w równej linji z innemi. Emir Wad Ibrahim wyciągnął rewolwer, kiedy chrome zwierzę przechodziło koło niego i wsadził mu kulę w łeb. Ranny jeździec stoczył się przez ten łeb z wysokiego siodła i upadł ciężko na kości gościńca. Towarzysze niedoli widzieli, jak chwieje się na nogach z zupełnie nieprzytomną twarzą. W tej samej chwili jeden z baggarów ześlizgnął się z wielbłąda z szablą w ręku. „Proszę nie patrzeć! proszę nie patrzeć!“ — krzyczał Belmont na panie i wszyscy zwrócili się twarzami na południe. Nie słychać było nic, ale po paru minutach baggara przejechał koło nich. Ocierał szablę o włochatą szyję wielbłąda i spojrzał ku nim przelotnie ze złym błyskiem zębów. Ale ludzie, którzy spadli na samo dno nędzy, są już przynajmniej ubezpieczeni pod względem przyszłości, tak wyzywający uśmiech dawniej byłby ich przejął dreszczem, teraz pozostali niewzruszeni, lub conajwyżej mieli pewne niejasne poczucie doznanej zniewagi. Gdyby jechali w innem usposobieniu, mnóstwo rzeczy musiałoby ich było zająć na starym szlaku handlowym. Raz po raz mijali leżące w gruzach szczątki dawnych budowli, tak sędziwych, że niepodobna było oznaczyć dla nich żadnej daty. Jakieś od wieków znikłe z ziemi narody wzniosły je, aby podróżnym dostarczyć cienia i ochrony przed nieznającymi nigdy prawa synami pustyni. Zmurszałe cegły, z jakich te schroniska były stawiane, wskazywały, że budulec na nie sprowadzano aż z nad dalekiego Nilu. Gdzieś na szczycie pagórka sterczał ułamany trzon kolumny z czerwonego assuańskiego granitu, na nim wizerunek któregoś z bóstw egipskich o szeroko rozpostartych skrzydłach, a poniżej płaskorzeźba Ramzesa Drugiego. Po trzech tysiącach lat nie można minąć obojętnie niezatartych śladów wielkiego króla-wojownika. Jest to napewno jednem z najciekawszych faktów historycznych, że można się patrzeć jeszcze teraz na tę postać o wybitnie egipskim typie, pełną dostojeństwa, z potężnemi ramionami skrzyżowanemi na piersiach, imponującą nawet w ruinie, w muzeum w Gizeh. Dla jeńców płaskorzeźba była posłanniczką nadziei, dowodem, że znajdują się jeszcze na gruncie egipskim. „Raz już kiedyś zostawili tu swój bilet, mogą to uczynić znowu“ — żartował Belmont i wszyscy próbowali się uśmiechnąć. Niespodziewanie widok stał się, dużo milszy dla oka. W bolesnem pustkowiu po obu stronach gościńca pojawiać się zaczęły od czasu do czasu małe wysepki zieleni, — dowód, że woda podskórna była płytko pod powierzchnią. Aż wtem nagle droga zapadła się w kolistą jamę z grupą najdelikatniejszych palm i miękką zieloną murawą na dnie. Ten jasny płat spokojnej zieleni na tle nagiej pustyni świecił w słońcu jak najczystszy szmaragd w oprawie polerowanej miedzi. Ale nietylko uroda jego zachwycała, była to także obietnica na przyszłość: woda, cień, — wszystko czego pragnąć tylko może utrudzony wędrowiec. Nawet Sadie odżyła na ten utęskniony widok, i zmordowane wielbłądy zaczęły węszyć i parskać, wyciągając długie szyje. Po wrogiej dziczy pustynnej zdawało się wszystkim, że nie widzieli jeszcze nigdy nic bardziej uroczego. Patrzyli na zieleń murawy, na której jak mroczne gwiazdy leżały cienie palm, podnosili oczy ku ciemno-zielonym liściom na tle soczystego granatu nieba i zapomnieli o wiszącej nad nimi śmierci wobec piękności przyrody, na której łono mieli tak prędko powrócić. Wewnątrz kotliny biło siedem dużych i dwa małe źródła. Ich miseczkowate wydrążenia wypełniała woda barwy torfu, tak obficie, że karawana mogła jej nabrać suty zapas. Ludzie i wierzchowce pili zapamiętale, aczkolwiek była przesiąknięta siarką i sodą. Rozsiodłano wielbłądy, arabowie porozkładali w cieniu maty, a więźniom dano rację daktylów i „dory“ z oznajmieniem, że dopóki upał nie minie, mogą robić, co im się podoba, bo mułła przyjdzie do nich dopiero przed zachodem. Paniom ustąpiono najbardziej cienistego miejsca pod akacją, a panowie położyli się w cieniu palm. Wielkie zielone liście chwiały się wolno nad nimi, słyszeli przytłumiony gwar rozmów arabskich i ciche żucie wiebłądów, a potem na jedną chwilę, przez najbardziej tajemniczy i najmniej zrozumiały z cudów, ktoś znalazł się śród zielonych jarów irlandzkich, ktoś inny widział wyciągniętą długą linję Commonwealth Avenue, ktoś trzeci siedział przy obiedzie przy okrągłym stoliku na wprost popiersia Nelsona w Klubie firmji i Floty, a poszum gałęzi palmowych przeszedł dla niego w szelest Pale Male Gazette. A tak myśli rozbiegły się na różne drogi, błądząc po krainie pamięci, kiedy tymczasem skołatane ciała leżały bezświadome pod palmami na oazie Libijskiej pustyni.